Nott
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Nott | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = Nott | AKA = Nott the Brave | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Goblin | Class = Rogue | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Goblin; Halfling | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwold, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Caleb Widogast | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 15 | AC = 16 | DC = | Str = 11 | Dex = 19 | Con = 14 | Int = 16 | Wis = 11 | Cha = 5 | Fanart = }} Nott, also known as Nott the Brave, is a Goblin Rogue. She is played by Sam Riegel. Description Appearance Nott has green skin, green hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothes are not great (much like her traveling companion, Caleb). She hides her face with a hood and a porcelain mask. Personality Nott hides in the shadows a lot, because she knows Goblins are not welcome in this part of the Dwendalian Empire. She has been described as "jumpy" and has kleptomaniac tendencies. Biography Background Pre-Stream Nott apparently saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the group. Chapter 1 Relationships Caleb Widogast Caleb is Nott's travel companion. Caleb has said he owes a lot to Nott for having saved his life. The two apparently have a number of practiced cons that they presumably engage in in order to procure coin, including The Money Pot, Rat Food, Prince and the Pauper, and Spider Eyes. After coming under scrutiny for the incident at the carnival, Caleb asked Nott to refrain from any cons for the time being. Jester Jester and Nott quickly took a liking to each other. Jester offered to help Nott steal things, and encouraged Nott to try to pickpocket her. Later, they teamed up while investigating the carnival. Character Information Notable Items * Nott's Mask * Shortsword * Hand Crossbow * Platinum Flask * Brass Baby Bottle Abilities Goblin Abilities * Fury of the Small * Nimble Escape Rogue Abilities * Cunning Action * Expertise (Sleight of Hand, Stealth) * Sneak Attack * Thieves' Cant Quotations *"I LOVE TRINKETS!" (a not-at-all ironic quote in-character as Nott) Trivia * Nott is the fourth player character to be a different gender from their player, and the first to be a regular party member in an ongoing campaign. * "Nott" is also the name of the Norse goddess of night and the grandmother of Thor. * Nott is a kleptomaniac. Her statement that she just loves "trinkets" is an inside joke about Trinket, Vex's bear companion from the first campaign. * As Nott has been described as a "Goblin girl", and Goblins mature into adulthood by age 12, it can be assumed that Nott is younger than age 12. External Links References Category:Main player characters